The Negative Quasi-Elemental Plane of Ash
The Plane of Ash is on the border of the Plane of Fire and the Negative Energy Plane. It is accessed primarily by a portal that is active in Limbo that moves around called the Wandering Way (or by doors in Sigil). It is a land that is the absence of heat, full of constant raining ashes, the ever-flowing remnants of debris from an ever-growing fire. Hazards The plane absorbs heat just short of freezing, making a body chilled down to their bones if they're not protected. On top of that the falling ashes obscure vision and make breathing hazardous. Being wet in the plane of Ash is also exceptionally deadly, as it causes the ash to harden all around the body, encasing them in stone. Inhabitants The beings of Ash, the mephits, genasi, and other elementals congregate mostly in the core of the plane. There are plenty of animentals like sootsnakes, descriats, ulish, Ash rats, and a plethora of Ash representations of polar creatures. Rasts are the plane's biggest predator and a planeswalker's worst nightmare. There is also a race of Ashen Xorn that seem accustomed to the cold. Most creatures beyond those are undead (such as the roaming Flesh Renders, a large band of ghoul marauders), but the ruins of the plane tell that it may once have been home to a civilization. Locations The elementals in the plane congregate around a single structure called the Citadel of Former Flame, where their Archomental Overlord, Gazra the Shifting Emperor Plots for the event they call the Grand Extinguishing, which will be the final devastating battle that destroys the Plane of Elemental Fire. In addition to the elementals that live in his kingdom, Gazra has conscripted countless undead to his cause, creating necromentals by fusing the flesh of his followers. The Citadel itself is constantly shifting and changing to fit the needs of Gazra, long may he rule. Cavitius is the name of a mountainous ruin that looks like a giant skull. Many are those who are said to once have lived there, Vecna and his undead legion, the Doomguard and their undead legion, Acererak and HIS undead legion, needless to say most wise cutters stay far enough away from this place and leave it to the ghosts. Supposedly a very powerful spirit occupies the ruin still, but nobody knows who it's connected to. Some say the spirit was there before anyone else. The Crumbling Citadel is the Doomguard's fortress in the Plane of Ash, in a constant state of decay which the inhabitants of the citadel are constantly fighting against. It falls apart and they go right back putting it together again. The Doomlord Devland rules here, where he has sat ever since Vecna defeated him at Cavitius. He remains stalwart in his mission to prevent the decay of the multiverse, right on the boundary between the source of all of entropy. The Doomguard have a good relationship with Gazra out of necessity, so it is not uncommon to find his elementals among the Cagers and other Doomguard stationed here. The border between the planes of Ash and Fire give way to the region called the Sea of Frozen Flames, an expanse of flames that give off no heat, but sear flesh all the same. The border between the planes of Ash and Negative Energy create the region of the Empty Winter, which drains the very life from most beings. Between the planes of Ash and Magma there is a region known as the Cinderwells, where frozen patches of ash give way to boiling magma. Here heat and cold are in constant opposition, creating a hellscape. The plane of ash's boundary with the Plane of Dust stretches on for countless miles until reaching the plane of dust. This expanse is called the Wasting Place and is a place of endless cold and constant disintegration. The border of the plane of Ash and the Plane of Vacuum are beautiful, called the Sparkling Vast. The pieces of debris sparkle as they float in the void, capturing light as they move slowly. Unfortunately this beauty is better seen, since movement is difficult here and prolonged exposure leads to petrification. Category:Planes